


I want her

by ElleKing27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fairy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortals, Morally Ambiguous Character, Rare Ship, also theyre, beasts - Freeform, but i couldnt do it, i wanted to make yves into an evil fairy, just a tiny bit, meaning they aint human, olivia can turn into a wolf, others also appear btw, others are "neighboors", they also have questionable morals, those who use their real name are humans, yves is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: The smell of apples surrounds you. Overwhelming your senses. You can breathe perfectly fine. You aren't sure if this is a good thing or not. Then again when it comes to Yves, you're never too sure. But you do love her. You are sure of that.She kisses your blood stained lips. Does she find entertainment in you? Or does she love you? For now, you don't care, her lips are on yours. You can't think of anyone but her.





	I want her

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a story where Yves is morally ambiguously, and that led me to make this story. I don't know if it really captured the feel I was going for but I like it anyways.
> 
> I put some reference in the dialogue. I wonder if you know which the reference is and what it's referencing to.
> 
> Anyways enjoy~

You first met her in the forest with the smell of apples overwhelming your senses. She’s sitting next to a pond. Her feet touching the water. Wearing a crimson dress and flowers weaved into her hair, you think she’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. She can’t be human. And judging by her pointy ears and her eerily glowing golden eyes, she isn’t.

She’s enchanting.

The encounter isn’t as romantic as it seems. Not when there are at least five knights next to you. Sweat dripping down their face. That’s normal. You don’t think normal humans could even breathe in this situation.

You’re not human. So, you could breathe just fine and inhale the scent of apples in the air. You wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

The red knight kneels before her. The others follow suit. They wouldn’t dare risk making her hostile. You wonder if you should kneel too. The red knight makes the decision for you. She tugs you down and sends you a glare.

You subtly shrug at Jungeun. You’re not an idiot. The wolf, however, is a bit prideful.

“We request help from The Swan,” you hear Jungeun say.

“Well, well, this is interesting,” you hear the so-called Swan reply. “Humans—or more importantly—knights kneeling before me? I heard you only kneel to your king.”

She smiles looking at your friends. It’s unnerving.

You’ve heard about the Swan before. Long before your pack abandoned you. Long before you knew what the warnings meant.  
You now know. And you know well what those warnings are for. They’re for people—beings like her.

“We kneel to anyone we respect.”

“Hmmm, is that so,” she giggles delightfully. Like there’s a joke only she knows. Something that only she is privy to know. Where does she look at? “What is it that you request of me, Knights of Selene?”

“A warlock has captured Princess Heejin and several other ladies from the castle. We request help in locating the criminal.”

“And you ask me for help?” she narrows her eyes slightly. “Why not that old coot living at the swamps? Those rats of hers are everywhere,”

“We heard that you know everything that goes inside these forests,”

“Hmmm,” her eyes scan the knights before finally landing on you. Gold meets crimson. You freeze. She smiles at you. Her perfect teeth peeking out. You look downwards. You notice her fangs are a tad too sharp. “Curious indeed…”

“Will you lend us your help?”

“Why not? It’s been a tad boring here,”

Your friends breathe out a sigh of relief. It’s been a few weeks since the search for the princess started, but it is only now that they finally see a glimpse of hope.

They never wanted to ask for her help. Until now you are still skeptical of her. Asking help from a fay is never a good idea. But they haven’t found the ladies until now. Not even with you helping them search. But this is better than nothing. You know of the consequences. You just hope that Yves the Swan is a generous fay.

 

 

(Your friends stay warry of the fay despite her attempts to seem friendly. But they know better than let their guard down near a fay. Not to mention one that has walked this earth for a thousand years.

But then she suddenly says in the middle of their journey,

“Do not fear me. I want nothing from you. You have nothing that I want. I want none of your possessions. None of your family. None of your future nor current children. I want one thing and only one. And you do not have it,”

No one should trust her words. But the knights did anyway.

They all become closer. Yves learns more about human culture, and in exchange, she shares her stories to the knights. They’ve become friends. You don’t know if this is a good thing or not.

But you don’t trust her words. Not one bit.

After all, you have what she wants.

Your crimson eyes never left hers.)

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

You lie down in a wide meadow with your hands behind your head. The moon is out.  
Everyone else is far deeper into the forest behind you. You wanted some time apart from them. They might be your friends, but they could be too loud sometimes.

You close your eyes.

You think of golden eyes, a crimson dress, and pale skin. You wonder if it's as soft as it looks. Your brows furrow. Thinking about her would do you nothing good. You can’t be swayed.

It's not proper anyways. At least, that’s what you think. Your shabby leather and fur armor would be jarringly juxtaposed with her crimson dress. But you can’t help the twitch in your fingers every time she’s near. 

You have half a mind to suspect she cast a spell or a curse on you. But you quickly dismiss it. Not because you trust her, but because you know it’s impossible. You can’t be cursed. You already are.

So, you bite your lips in frustration. You are mad at yourself. After all, it means that everything came from you yourself.

All the longing and desires.

All the dreams and nightmares.

All the love and affection.

It’s real. It is all too real for you. But it would never be real for her. You don’t think fays ever think of things such as love as a real thing. Only things to play with. A momentary toy. A toy that they’ll get rid off once they’re bored. You’re a toy for her.

She says it's not true. But why hasn’t she shown you her heart if it's true? You trust neither her nor her words.

You feel your lips bleeding. You stop biting them. Perhaps you should tend to them. But you couldn’t care less really. Let it bleed. It’s not like its going to kill you.

But then you feel lips over your own. Apples overwhelm your senses. You suppose you should be surprised considering the fact you didn’t hear any footsteps nor did you smell anything else but the grass and dirt around you. But you’re not.

This isn’t the first time.

She reaches out to hold your hand. You let her. Her other hand on your shoulder. You let your hand hold her face. She licks the blood off your lips. You can’t think nor sense anything else but her now.

“What worries you, my wolf?”

You sit up and sigh. Her hand is still holding yours. Her golden eyes search your crimson ones.

“You.”

She smiles sadly at you. She knows what you’re talking about. Yves always knows what you’re talking about.

“You still don’t trust me. Do you, Olivia?”

“Don’t inquire things you already know, Yves.”

“I know.” She inches closer to you. “But I want to know why.”

“You know why.”

“Unlike what people like to believe, I can’t read minds, Olivia.”

“That may be true.” You look to her. Your face betrays nothing. Emotions have never been your thing. Maybe that’s why your heart is in the state it is now. “But you know.”

“Hmmm, maybe I just wanted to hear you say it,” she’s not bothered by your lack of emotion. Why would she? You’ve always been an open book to her anyways.

“It won’t make a difference. You won’t tell me.” You look to the moon. It has always been a comforting sight to look at.

“Maybe if you asked, I will.” She kisses your cheek. You can’t tell whether she’s lying or not. You’re not surprised if she is.

“You’ve said that before.” You face her again. Her golden eyes shine in the dark. Glinting with something unknown. You haven’t seen that in her eyes before.

“It’s different this time.” She kisses you again. It tastes like honey, apples, and a bit of blood. Her hands around your neck. She whispers against your lips. “Ask me.”

“Tell me your name.” You hold her waist carefully. You don’t want to ruin her dress with your claws.

“My name is Sooyoung, my dear Fenrir.”

For a second, you don’t remember how to breathe. You didn’t think she would actually tell you. You realize. She was feeling nervous.

“You look surprised,” she laughs at you.

“Why would you tell me?”

“I told you didn’t I, Olivia?” Yves sweetly smiles at you. “I want you. You are mine. You shall be mine. Whether in death or in life you can’t escape me. I will do whatever it takes to make you mine. And I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you mine. You shall come with me, and love me. Or you will hate me, and still come with me. It does not matter to me. As long as you are mine.”

“That’s pretty selfish of you.”

“Love is selfish, my wolf. The deeper the love the more selfish it is.” She rests her head on your chest. Listening to your heartbeat you reckon. “I cannot bear the thought of you not being mine. You cannot know how much I suffer thinking of you with someone else. For I have never loved, and shall never love unless it is with you,”

“But I am me, and will only ever be me. You know of my curse and fate. I am the wolf, and the wolf is I. Savage and untamed. I crave for blood that is not mine. I crave to eat flesh that is not mine.”

“And you are fine as is.” She looks up at you.

“We are worlds apart.” You furrow your eyebrows.

“And we found each other.” She smiles at your stubbornness. “Olivia, you cannot change my mind,”

Her love is heavy. Very heavy. But a wolf’s love is also heavy. You never wanted to have a mate. Wolves hate you, and no human could ever love you the same way. She does.

You love her. You always have. There was no doubt in that. But you never wanted to give her your heart. You’re starting to change the way you think.

“Hyejoo.” You kiss her forehead. “It’s Hyejoo.”

 

 

(Somewhere in the near future, you decided to make her your mate. Like you weren’t told by the moon the night you first met.  
You took her to a lake by the forest. The moon was high up in the sky. Full and bright. Everyone else had fallen asleep. You never told them about Yves. And she never told them about you.

You ate her heart. And she ate yours.

You left a scar on her back. She couldn’t even hurt you. You think its cute at how she tries.

Her back is littered with bite marks. You don’t like how it hurts her. But you suppose if it means getting bonded with Yves, then you could handle her being in pain for a bit. She did say it was okay.

You drank her blood. She drank yours.

“We would live as lovers, and die as lovers. So that we may live together forever,”

You have a red swan on your heart, and she has a black wolf on hers.)

 

 

((Jinsoul would ask you sometimes about why you never changed nor bathed with them again. You’ve been doing that with her ever since you were a cub. She’s basically raised you.  
You never answered her.))

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

“I want her.”

“What?”

“I helped you in defeating him. I showed you the way to him, and I gave you the power to kill him.” She smiles so sweetly at you. She didn’t even turn her head to answer her. “And now I want my compensation.”

“A compensation?”

“Yes, a reward if you so will. And I want her.” She gently caresses your hair. You could feel a shiver go down your spine.

“You said you didn’t want anything from us.” Jungeun glares at Yves.

“I did, and I didn’t lie either.” She laughs at her. “You don’t have Olivia. She isn’t your property, is she?”

“But she’s our friend! You said you wouldn’t take anyone,” Hyunjin protests.

“I said I wouldn’t take your family current or future. And as far as I’m concerned, my wolf isn’t related to any of you.”

“You are not taking Olivia,” Jinsoul hisses at Yves.

“Yes, I am,” she sounds so sure of herself. Like she isn’t surrounded by five knights. Then again, her confidence is not a fallacious belief. Her eyes haven’t left yours. “You can’t stop me,”

“Yes, we can. It’s five against one, Yves. Give it up.” The red knight reaches to her sword.

“You seem to forget who I am,” she finally looks at Jungeun. “I am of the fay. One that has walked this earth far longer than any of you can imagine. What ignorant part of you thinks that you could win? Against me?”

“That doesn’t mean you can just take her.”

“Yes, it does.” she puts her arms around you. One arm around your shoulder, one arm around your waist. You can feel her warm breath on your ear. “Even if you chase me away now. You can’t keep me from my wolf.”

“Then we’ll kill you.”

“Hyunjin!”

“What? If we don’t, she’ll take Olivia!”

“She’s a friend! Just because she wants Olivia doesn’t mean we can just—”

Her laughter interrupts them. She holds your left hand. She raises it up in the air. You can feel her lips on your neck. Your ears are hot.

“That won’t work.” She kisses your pulse. You pull out a shaky breath. “We are bonded.”

“What do you mean bonded?” Heejin demands an answer.

“It means if you kill me.” Her eyes turn into a slit. Her irises glowing golden in the shadow of your neck. “You’ll kill her. And we don’t want that do we?”

“How? When did you?” Jungeun mutters with her eyes wide. Yves just laughs.

“Olivia?” Jinsoul looks at you for answers.

You don’t know how to answer her. How do you explain to your friends that the moon had been witness to your love with the swan? That your fate and hers have been intertwined. That your heart doesn’t belong to you anymore. That you belong with her and only her forever. That you would kill anyone who would dare touch her. That you and only you can kill her. You can’t.

So, you look away. You turn your body and bury yourself further into Yves. You smell apples, jasmine, mint, and a bit of blood. You don’t mind. Compared to your strong scent of iron, hers is nothing. You wonder sometimes how can she be attracted to a wolf with a pungent smell of rust and iron when she is of the fay.

 

 

(Later on, you ask her this very question as you lie on the bed made from her feathers. She entangles herself deeper into you.

“You smell like cinnamon, nuts, plums, and rain to me,”

“But—"

“We smell what we want, Hyejoo. And I want home,”

You don’t know what to say. You wonder what it says about you if you smell blood on her. But you realize. You are a wolf. One born to destroy. You want bloodshed. The battlefield is your home.

She’s your home too.)

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

It’s been months. You haven’t seen your friends ever since Yves took you away. You wonder if they’re mad at you or maybe they still blame her. You miss them. They’ve been with you ever since your pack abandoned you when you were young.

You miss them.

You wish you could hear their laughter again. You’ve never partaken in their jokes and silliness, but that doesn’t mean you don’t enjoy them. You wish you could hear the sound of the knights practicing in the early morning. You wish you could hear the sound of the ladies gossiping at tea time.

You miss them.

But you can’t see them. You won’t see them. Not if it means leaving Yves.

 

 

And she knows.

 

 

That’s why one day after you come back from a hunt. You come home to find everything gone.

You panic. What else were you going to do? You panic and you search the house. Calling her name in the meanwhile. Your mind runs everywhere to every single possibility. Did she leave you? Did someone ransack their house? That’s impossible. Yves made it so.

There could be other possibilities, but your head keeps coming back to one thought. She left you. Was it a lie? Was it all a game for her?  
But she loves you. You hear a small part of your mind yell. You believe it. She won’t leave you. She promised. And promises are never taken lightly by the fay.

 

 

You find her in the bedroom. She’s reading a book by the chair near the window. You’re out of breath.

“Hyejoo?” She looks at you in worry. “What’s wrong?”

“You. The house. Empty,” your words come out in short bursts. You’re still out of breath.

She makes a look of understanding before smiling at you.

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“I know.” You walk to her. “But I can’t help it.”

“I’m sorry.” She kisses your blood-stained lips. And you stain her white dress with red as your arms hold her waist.

She doesn’t mind.

 

 

(Yves once said to you,

“Being covered in blood,” she takes your hesitant bloody hands to her body. “By the blood you spilled, it makes me feel like I’m yours. It feels like you’re marking me for your own,”

You like blood. You like Yves. So, what she said isn’t that far off.

She doesn’t care if you kiss or touch her with blood on you. So, you try not to care either.

But she does care if it goes on the furniture and the floor. You make sure to clean your feet before coming inside the house.)

 

 

“It’s okay,” you say once you separate. “But why?”

“Ah, right.” She disentangles herself from you and picks up the book she was reading earlier. “According to this book, there’s a realm near the castle. And its complete with a forest and a lake. It says that you can go to it through an old oak tree north of the castle. It seems like there’s no one is living there either.”

“Sooyoung,” you embrace her from behind. “what is it?”

“I was thinking we could move there.” She puts down the book.

“Why?” you simply ask her. You know she likes this realm. It’s been her home for decades.

“You want to see your friends again, don’t you?” she smiles at you.

Your eyes widen a fraction.

“Sooyoung—”

“It’s okay.” She kisses your bloody cheek. “I love you more. Besides, this isn’t my home. It hasn’t been since I met you.”

You didn’t think your heart could get bigger, but she proves you wrong. Then again, Yves has a habit of proving everyone wrong. So, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

You tighten your embrace and kiss her deeply. You hear a soft sigh coming from her. Her fingernails scratching your nape. Her lips are as sweet as honey and apples. You could never get enough.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

You appear in front of your friends one day out of the blue.

The knights are practicing. They always are. The Princess and the other ladies are still gossiping away at their tea time. You guess a few months isn’t enough for things to change. But you notice a change in their eyes. A bit hollow you remark. What happened?

You walk around the castle like you had never left in the first place. Those who see you look like they’ve seen a ghost. How rude. You’re nothing like those pale bastards who do nothing but moan every day. You go to your favorite spot.

An old tree by the courtyard. The biggest one there. You let the wolf come out and climb the tree. You laze your day around here.  
Perhaps you should tell your friends that you’re here. But you know Choerry already knows. She is one of the other beasts and ladies in the castle. The bat sees everything in this castle. She’ll tell the rest of them.

 

 

You wait an hour. You can see them walking to the old tree. A rush in their step. You leap down the tree and you make the wolf comeback.

Haseul hits you once. You know she was worried. They all hug you tightly. You don’t like it but you guess you could let it slide for now. You notice their eyes aren’t hollow anymore.

Your disappearance caused it, you realize.

 

 

A gaze on your back and you know it’s her. She doesn’t like the castle. Too much stone and bricks. Your friends ask of reasons and well beings. But you can’t help but pay attention to her instead.

“Yves,” you call out to her. You don’t like using that name. Your friends quiet down. “why are you here?”

“Why can’t I be here?” she appears suddenly behind you. Her arms around your waist. “Hello there. It has been a while hasn’t it?”

 

 

Surprisingly, they don’t hate her.

 

 

(They all become friends again. You’re happy. But you know that they’re less trusting of her. Perhaps they don’t trust her at all. It’s understandable.

But then Jiwoo dies. They can’t help but ask for Yves help once again. They hope the price isn’t too high.

Jiwoo lives again. But she’s Chuu now.

And the price? Her mortality.)

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

You would never grow old unlike the rest of the wolves. Your friends never die too for one reason or another. Or they did but they have a knack for reviving themselves as a human or otherwise.

 

Heejin, for example, became a god. Or a demi-god. Or an immortal. You don’t really know. She never told you. At least, you think she’s some kind of holy or unholy being. Who else has ichor running in their veins?

You don’t know how she did it. How she ever got the gold to run in her veins. But judging from the nightmares that sometimes cloud her and Hyunjin’s eyes, you don’t think you’ll ever know. You’re not sure if you even want to know.

 

Chuu isn’t human. But she’s not of fay nor a god. She isn’t a beast too like Choerry or you. None of you know what she is exactly. Yves method of reviving her comes with a random end result. It was only a few decades later you and your friends find out. Turns out she’s a wendigo.

It would explain her un-beating heart. After all, it’s frozen. It would also explain why she has a craving for human flesh. You would hunt for her. Because other than being able to freeze things and crush trees with her bare hands, she is the worst hunter. Besides she can’t even transform yet.

 

Jungeun also died. It’s just that nobody realized when she died. She went away for a quest only to come back as Kimlip. She sucks Jinsoul’s blood from time to time. You just want her to keep her fangs away from Yves. But then she gets curious and you fought with her for a decade.

 

Now that you think about it, your friends die a lot. Chaewon also died. Now she’s Gowon the Slasher. She goes around the city with a knife and scares everyone for fun. She can’t kill anyone though. She can’t kill anything with those ghostly hands of her.

 

Jinsoul became an angel? You don’t really know. Heejin did something to her and now there’s a halo on top of her head. But she has bat wings. So, you’re confused. Perhaps it has something to do with Kimlip and Choerry. You’re not really sure.

But you’re sure of one thing, you have eternity. And you’ll spend it with your friends.

Most importantly, you’ll spend it with her.

 

Yves has walked on this earth for a thousand years.

You’ll make sure that she’ll spend the next thousand with you.

 

 

 

(Centuries later, the world has changed a lot.

You’re surrounded by concrete. You don’t wear leather armor anymore, but you wear a leather jacket.

People don’t write letters, but they use phones to send messages. They use cars instead of horses. And the streets are lined with bright neon.

The sky is also brighter, but people can’t see the stars anymore. You don’t mind though. With your eyes, you could see them regardless. But you hate the fact that its noisier now.

And the world has changed so rapidly that it's confusing. You also hate the fact that forests are losing their size. You hate that you can’t hunt humans anymore. You hate that wars are fought through information and communication instead of the battlefield.

 

 

(Jinsoul had also told you that you could still hunt humans if you only targeted criminals and did it secretly. It’s not that different from back then so you guess that’s a plus.)

 

 

But it’s fine. After all, you still have her.

Your home is now the penthouse of an apartment. Yves said she liked high places. And you liked how the wind howls.

You still kiss her every day. And she holds you every day in your king-sized mattress.

 

 

 

She’ll love you until the world ends.

You’ll love her until you end the world.)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
